Now or Never
by theMyMylove
Summary: Katie goes to meet her little sister's, best friend's, cute older brother... only to find out that he's not much of a stranger.


Katie's Little Sister (Not Maya): Jasmine 'Jazz' Elizabeth Matlin.

Jake's Little Sister: Hayley Katie Martin.

(Katie's out Fit- cgi/set?id=54835644)

**Katie's P.O.V**

I walked to the address that Jazz had given me. She was only 7, but she was very independent. She was working on an art project with a friend. I had to pick her up at 5, and it was 4:50. I don't think she would mind if I was a bit early, especially if her friend had a cute older brother. Jazz was way too mature for her age. Just the other day she told me that _I_ had to get a boyfriend. My _7 year old sister_ told me to that _I needed a boyfriend_. I was absolutely shocked. She told me that her friend Hayley had a cute older brother. So she told me to come 10 minutes early, to meet him. I reached the house and rung the doorbell. When the door opened I froze.

"No way," I said.

Standing in front of me was none other than Jake Martin. He is the cute older brother.

"You're the cute older brother."

"Excuse Me," he said.

"Sorry, but my sister was trying to set me up with you."

"So you're the pretty older sister." I nodded.

"Jazz come one let's go. Mom said we were going out tonight."

"Katie, we need like 20 more minutes. Then we will be done," she begged me. Hayley also gave me a pleading look. I sighed.

"Fine, but only 20 minutes. Then we're leaving." Jake motioned for me to come in.

"So our little 7 year old sisters were trying to set us up."

"Yup, just last week Jazz told me I needed a boyfriend. I mean she is 7."

"Well you do."

"Excuse me, you need a girlfriend."

"At least girls take interest in me."

"If you are talking about St. Clare, Boiler Room Bhandari, and Pregnant Jenna. Then I rather not be wanted." _(No offence to Clare, Jenna, and Alli fans. I also love them)_

"At least it is better than Jock Drew and his little brother."

"It what world is Boiler Room Bhandari better."

"She's knows how kiss."

"Please I know how to kiss."

"Ya right."

"I'll prove it to you."

"How?" I hesitated.

**Jakes' P.O.V**

I saw her hesitate and I smirked. Then she did something, I did not expect her to do. She kissed me. I was shocked, she started to pull away but I pulled her back in. I deepened it. She deepened it even more. She put her hands around my neck, and I cupped her face. I pulled away and started to put a trail of kiss down her neck.

"Jake," she whispered.

I captured her lips once again. She let out a little moan. Then suddenly a door banged. We jumped apart.

"Ok Katie, we're done now. Let's go," Jazz said.

Katie just looked down.

"Bye Hayley, By Jake," Jazz said, waving.

"Bye Jazz, Bye Katie," Hayley said waving back. Katie smiled at Hayley. Her eyes flashed to me then flashed away.

That night I went to sleep with only Katie on my mind.

That night I went to sleep with only Katie on my mind.

**Katie's P.O.V**

When I got home, I told my mother I felt sick. This got me out of going out. All I did that night was think about Jake. Why did I kiss him? Why did he kiss back? What happened? None of these questions were going to be answered. All I knew was that tomorrow I would have to talk to Marisol.

I woke up and got dressed. Simpson had decided to let everyone where their own clothes again. I liked the fact that we were all allowed to wear whatever we wanted to. After what happened last night, I decided to try something different. I decided to wear a dress for once. I wanted to change for the better. I got dressed and headed to school. Jazz's jaw dropped when she saw me, which I thought was pretty funny. I got to school and met Marisol by our lockers.

"Wow Katie you look hot!" she exclaimed when she saw me.

"Good hot or slutty hot?" I asked her.

"Good Hot. You look great; I bet Drew will be sorry he broke up with you," she said.

"I did not do this for Drew. I am way over him. I just thought I needed to change a little," I explained to her.

"Well you changed all right. All the guys are staring."

"Great."

"You look amazing, any guy would be lucky to have you. I am just happy you have started taking my advice." She hugged me tight.

"Marisol, it is just clothes."

"No it is not, you look amazing."

"I have to go to first period." I walked off into my class room. Some of the guys whistled, I just ignored them. I sat down. The first few periods went by really fast. It was lunch time and I was heading to my usual lunch place when I was cornered by some guys from the hockey team.

"Hey pretty girl, wanna hang out with us?" one of them said.

"I'd rather not," I said, trying to walk past them.

One of the grabbed my hand.

"Come one just a couple of minutes," he said.

I tried to pull away, but his grip was too hard. He kissed me. I pulled away and spat at him. He got mad now. I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. I heard a groan. When I opened my eyes I saw the guy on the floor. I looked up and saw Jake.

"Jake," I croaked.

"Keep your hands to yourself. Stay away from my girl," he said, putting his arm around me and leading me away.

I leaned my head into his chest. When we walked into the canteen, people were staring at us. I then realized what was happening. I pulled away from him.

"Your girl?" I asked him.

"I figured I would have a shot after what happened yesterday," he said, smirking.

"Yesterday was not supposed to happen. It's best if you forget about it," I said, about to walk away.

He pulled me back. I made me face him. He was literally an inch away from me.

"What if I don't want to forget?" he said, putting his lips on mine.

I kissed back almost straight away. This was much softer than yesterday's kiss. It was much better. I pulled away.

"What does this mean?" I asked, putting my forehead against his.

"This means, you're my girl," he said, kissing me once more.

I pulled away and saw Marisol gaping at me.

"What. Happened. Yesterday." I smiled at her, as Jake put his arm around me.


End file.
